


The New Neighbor

by wordsbymeganmichael



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbymeganmichael/pseuds/wordsbymeganmichael





	

“You know, Emma, that guy next door is super cute. Have you seen him yet?”

“Mom, I signed the lease two days ago and am just starting to move in today.”

Emma looks to her mother in hopes that this is a sufficient answer, but the smiling gleam in Mary Margaret’s eye makes her sure her assumption is incorrect, and she cracks. “Of course, I’ve seen him, mother. He even offered to help me move in.” Her smile reveals everything her words do not.

“Then why isn’t he helping?” 

At that moment, her father walks through the doorway, carrying two more boxes and adding them to the small pile on the floor of the flat. Emma points towards the pile, that has taken them one trip each to carry up. “Because that’s all that I have to move up. It’s no use bothering the new neighbor when all of my possessions can be carried upstairs in one trip, mom.”

Mary Margaret seems content enough with this, but still won’t drop the subject. “Should we go over and introduce ourselves?”

“Mom, no, that’s so embarrassing, please leave him alone.”

As her mother went to respond, David placed his hand on her shoulder. “Maybe we should order a pizza or something, honey. I’m starving.”

“Dad, that would be perfect. And by the time you guys are back, I’ll probably have everything away and you can get to the table.” 

As soon as her parents are out the door, she goes to work: the two boxes of clothing into the bedroom, to be sorted into the drawers later; and two boxes of other belongings: books, souvenirs, accessories, which she moves one by one onto the bookshelf next to the television. 

How her parents found her a fully furnished apartment she’ll never be sure, but she’s definitely thankful for it all, especially the full set of dishes, silverware, pots and pans, all in incredible condition - and on piles on her small, wooden table. Since she only has three cabinets and two drawers, finding a spot for everything is pretty easy. After the kitchen, she moves to the living room, straightening the bookshelf and the entertainment center, but something still seems off… The couch. She goes to move it away from the wall and across from the TV, but it won’t budge. She tries to lift it, see what it’s stuck on, but it still won’t move. She tries one more hard push, ready to give up - and it flies up from its spot on the floor, sliding across the floor  - and right through the wall, making a huge hole between her apartment and her neighbor’s. 

“Shit!” she yells, then again when the debris settles. And through the large hole in her wall, she sees the most stunning man, laying on his couch (or, jumping up from it, at least), in tight, dark blue jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt, revealing the darkest chest hair she has ever seen. Peering through the hole, she awkwardly waves at him. “Um, hello. I’m your new neighbor, Emma.”

“Killian,” he replies, waving back. “Do I want to know how you created this gaping hole from your living room into mine?” His voice is dripping with some sort of English accent, terrifyingly gorgeous; a cat, that most likely ran under the couch when the wall collapsed, slowly made his way back out into the open, its green eyes wide at Emma. “Or was it just your brute strength?”

Emma, too embarrassed to smile at his joke, just replies, “I was trying to move the couch, but it was stuck, and then all of the sudden it wasn’t.”

“Well, that’s one way to meet the new neighbor, isn’t it, Roger?” he asks with a smile, reaching up and scooping up the cat with one hand, just as the door opens behind Emma. 

“We have pizza!” Mary Margaret announces happily, and then her face changes immediately. 

“We have a problem,” Emma replies. 


End file.
